Confessions of a Kira
by LightLuv
Summary: Raymond Carlin is an american transfer student who has just moved into Light Yagami's old house and finds the death note. He then starts using it until he goes back to the United States where he meets Tracy. Will he ever give up his murderous addiction?


I felt weird leaving my mom their even though she was already dead. Her body language was giving me a strange feeling I needed to check the tub for something important, something that would give me a clue to their past and my future. Too bad this mystery could have been solved sooner but it wasn't going to happen.

"Do you want to pack some clothes before we go back to my place or do you just want to get some money and buy new clothes? I'll do whatever you want luv."

"I'll pack some clothes but can you wait outside while I do that. I just have to check something real quick and you can't know what it is."

"Yeah, of course."

I went into the next room to where he couldn't see me but I could still see and hear him from my peripheral vision. He said something to my dead mother then he left with a smirk on he's face as if he killed my mom or something. What did he say? Did he kill my mom? How did he find her or me for that matter?

"Don't you dare start jumping to conclusions! He's helping you get through this and you should be thankful, not an ungrateful little brat," a voice started telling me.

It was right. I needed to calm down and relax so after I heard the front door close, I went to the bathtub where my mom laid still, quite. It looked like she was now more peaceful than she had ever been and they made tears come to my eyes, knowing she was gone killed me a little bit on the inside, but I had to finish what I was doing quickly before Raymond started getting suspicious and came in again. I looked all through the tub and didn't find anything at all but then I felt something tied to the chain on the drain plug.

"A key?"

I untied the key because if I didn't, all the bloody water would go down the drain and for some strange reason I couldn't let that happen. After I finally got the key loose and dried my hands of the blood that came from…well you get the point bloody water wiped clean, okay moving on. I wanted to know what the key unlocked and was locked inside.

"A door? No, it goes to a drawer? Where the fuck does this key go?"

I looked everywhere and the key didn't fit any key whole. Then I remembered my dad had a desk and I knew my mom kept it but the only thing was where is it.

"Tracy, what's taking you so long dear?"

"Uh-um nothing. Just give me like two more minutes okay?"  
"Sure."

"You need to go. He's beginning to get inpatient with you Tracy," the same voice from earlier said.

"No, I'm going to find this desk and what is locked inside it. There is nothing you can do about it. Now where is it?"

I ran into the desk in the living room, which had a key whole on it, and it was the only desk I didn't check. Which by surprise, the key fit.

"YES!"

But also by surprise there was a small flash drive and one file. I was so confused and didn't know what to do. So I took it all and packed some clothes in bag real quick and left my home for the last time ever. As I walked out the front door I paused in the doorway and almost started crying but I didn't.

"I'm going to miss you home. I'm going to miss you even more mom now that you're gone. Goodbye forever."

Then I closed my front door for the last time ever. I felt terrible not calling the police or ambulance to come collect my mom's body. It was like she was disappointed in me and I could feel that vibe from her.

"Did you bring clothes and money babe?"

His words entered one ear and exited the other as we walked to his house. I couldn't believe both of my parents were now dead and I was a fifteen-year-old orphan getting married in as little as two years. Tears started forming and a couple slid down the side of my face as my whole life was burning in front of me. But Raymond turned to me and saw me crying. He stopped and so did I and with that he gave me a hug and held me a little while. My face was in his shirt and I just started crying more.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said as I pulled myself away from him and continued walking. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. I love you Tracy."

"I love you too."


End file.
